


Viva Mexico!

by Ellen Smithee (ellensmithee), rillalicious



Category: Psych
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Let's Get Gay Married Commentfic Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellensmithee/pseuds/Ellen%20Smithee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rillalicious/pseuds/rillalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn and Gus get married. It's for the good of the case. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viva Mexico!

"This is ridiculous, Shawn! I am _not_ going to marry you!"

"Oh, come on, Gus. It's for the good of the case. And we're practically married already."

"If it's just for the case, why are our parents here? And my sister? I do _not_ like the way she's looking at you."

"Aww, don't be jealous, Gus. I'm here to marry _you_. Now we just have to wait for Jules and Lassie to show up and we're good to go--Aha! There they are."

"Why did you invite _them_ to our fake wedding, Shawn?"

"We need best men. Jules is going to be mine. But I think Lassie will do an admiral job of not losing the ring. The man is a living, breathing example of responsibility."

"The word is 'admirable,' Shawn. And I promised you that _you_ would be my best man the next time I get married. So we can't do this."

"Well, I can't be your best man _and_ your groom. That's just silly."

"That's the _poi_ \--Why's your dad looking at us so funny? Is he... is he _smiling_?"

"Because it's our wedding day, Gus! People are happy for us. After this, they'll throw rice and get drunk. And eat cake. That's probably the most important part. Oh, and bad news. I couldn't find a single caterer in Mexico City that serves jerk chicken on two hours' notice. So we're having tamales instead."

"If I get Montezuma's revenge on my honeymoon, you're sleeping on the couch. And how did you get everyone to come down to Mexico City for a sham marriage on such short notice?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Gus. They don't have Montezuma's revenge in Prague. And I have my ways. By the way, we've got a new client when we get back to Santa Barbara. Travel agent with a missing cat."

"I thought we already had a case, Shawn! It's for the good of the case! Those were your exact words!"

"It's _all_ for the good of the case, Gus. I only have the case's best interests at heart. You know that. Now, keep your voice down. I think the nice reverend is ready to begin."

"Wait. Take this. I, uh... I might have written our vows on the plane."

"Aw, Gus, you came through for me! I knew there was a reason I was marrying you. Hey, these are pretty good. I'm impressed. All right, Rev, I think we're cleared for take off."

"Shawn... Shawn! This... this _is_ a sham marriage, right?"

"It's for the _good of the case_ , Gus. If 'good of the case' is defined as 'not-entirely-a-sham sham marriage'--mmph--hey! We're not supposed to kiss till the minister says so!"


End file.
